One Vampire, Three Stakes
by FusionScream
Summary: After utterly dissing the Powers That Be, Angel is faced with the suspence of not knowing what they will do to him. Cordy also has a nasty vision that could be pretainng to him and his precious son. Takes place some time after "Waiting in the Wings".
1. Too Much Attitude

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Angel, Buffy TVS, or any other production of Joss Wheldon. This Story is solely for entertainment purposes only and i will not make any money for it.

However i do wish i _could _Angel and Buffy TVS, Joss is too cruel, and he does know how to satisfy anyone! I am done rambling. On to the story.

Author's Note: I will make a note of every character or concept I make up for each chapter.

Author's Stuff:

Coronel: A Power That Be

Fred's Prayers: Im pretty sure she didn't pray to the Powers that be.

* * *

Too Much of Nothing

"Angel, what the heck are you doing?" Gunn asked, eyebrows raised as Angel struggled to pry a can of baby formula open.

Angel didn't look up, neither did he answer; Gunn that is.

"You'd a' think vampire strength like mine would be able to pry something like this open!" Angel grunted.

"Yeah, if you had a pair demon nails along with it!" Gunn retorted. "Angel, there are types of devices for these things, they're CAN OPENERS!"

Frustrated, Angel slammed the now dented can on the hotel's green counter. "Gee thanks Gunn, you tell me _after_ Connor is already wailing for something to eat." Angel frowned.

Gunn made his way over to the weapon's cabinet and retrieved a small dagger. He used it to bore and open some holes in the top of the can, then he handed it back to Angel, so he could fill Connor's bottle with it. Angel just stared.

"So what ever happened to can openers Gunn?" he asked dumping the formula into a baby bottle.

"Well man, you see, yall ain't got no can opener in here, but a dagger worked fine didn't it?" Gunn asked coolly.

"I guess…" Angel answered making his way back to his crying baby.

"The thing is, we ain't really got anything around here, we spend so much time on the mission and crapping evil, we forget about the other parts of life." Gunn observed.

"I couldn't have said that better myself" Angel agreed.

"My thoughts exactly." The team's English book nook replied emerging from the front door.

"Where you been?" Gunn asked his nerdy pal.

"Oh, just to the local book store." Wesley replied. "So what's with Angel? He looks glum." He whispered beckoning to Angel.

"When do I know what wrong with Angel Wes?" Gunn asked with a shrug. "I guess he's kind of…Im stumped."

"Well with Connor still crying, I can see why he'd be glum." Wesley observed. "He was crying when I felt."

Gunn and Wesley watched Angel try his hardest to entertain his wailing baby. Angel's frustration showed in his face as he struggled with the crying child.

"Lookey here little man, daddy's making silly faces!" Angel cried with a hint of anger.

"Bloogah Bloogah Bloogah!" Angel tried for the umpteenth time shaking his head and flapping his tongue.

More crying…

"Angel why don't you let me try- Wesley began.

"NO!" barked Angel, "I can handle this myself!!!! Im his father you know!"

Connor, frightened by his dad's sudden outburst began to wail harder.

"Some dad." Gunn sighed.

"Where is Cordy!" Angel shouted.

"She out at the store, remember?" Wesley told him peevishly. "But here comes Fred!"

Sure enough, Winifred, aka Fred, emerged through the hotel front doors. She looked around for about 5 seconds and realized what was going on. She wanted to offer to take Connor, but she didn't want to anger Angel. However, Angel longed for a female's touch, so he beckoned to Fred to come over there. Fred gingerly made her way over to Angel and gently took Connor from him, who immediately began to calm down. Angel looked down at the short brunette and sighed. "I'll be up in my room; I guess I'm just not cut out to be a father, just a demon with a soul…" He sulked.

"NO Angel! That's not true, you- you just – Connor sensed your anger and was afraid that's all!" Fred tried sympathetically.

"Yeah right?" Angel retorted.

Lorne had just passed by Angel; he looked at his friends downstairs and asked, "Hey, what happened to Jonny Sunshine?"

******************

"Somebody has got to talk to him; I mean Angel is clearly having emotional problems." Wesley stated. "Angel has been disagreeable for quite some time now, however I don't know why; he isn't usually like this."

An awkward silence followed as everyone pondered their vampire champion's depression. Fred finally got the courage to speak up.

"Um, well you know, the other day…When Angel and I went out…this vampire, Spike, saw him and started bringing up his curse because he saw him with a girl…" Fred explained. "Which was me…of course!" she laughed nervously.

"I think Angel is just sick and tired of being a vampire…" Fred concluded.

Fred looked around wide eyed to see what the others would think.

"Well now that you mention that Honey Cakes, I do remember reading him one day while he was singing to Connor. Let me tell you, the vibes - ain't pretty. Lorne put in.

"So generally somebody needs to talk to Angel; he wishes he wasn't a vampire anymore?" Cordy asked.

"Sounds legit to me" Gunn agreed. "So who exactly is going to risk talking to him while he's like this anyways???"

Everybody exchanged glances; talking in the silent eye language as most people do when these types of situations occurred, the decision seemed to be made. All eyes fell on Fred.

"Me?!?" Fred squeaked. "Why not Cordy! She can get through to Angel!" she complained.

"Not with out getting a bashing first." Cordelia answer in a matter of fact-ly way "Besides Angel won't shout at you."

"Yes, Cordelia is right; Angel won't shout at you Fred, come to think of it nobody will." Wesley added with a smile.

"That's the deal Muffin Buns" Lorne grinned.

Fred smiled shyly as she crossed her frail arms across her small chest. "Well when you put it that way, I guess I have no choice." She smiled.

Everyone nodded.

"Just tell him nice things, tell him why we all need him, and why it is good that he is a vampire, even if he can't have happies!" Cordelia told Fred as she went upstairs.

"Yeah, I should bring up Love! That will definitely cheer him up!" Fred cried sarcastically as she ran up the stairs. Everyone watched her disappear as she disembarked on a dangerous voyage to cheer up Angel.

"Since when did Fred know how to use sarcasm?" Cordelia asked, apparently baffled from Fred's sarcastic remark.

"You know, I don't quite know." Wesley contemplated.

"That's my Fred, Full of surprises!" Gunn grinned.

Angel looked up as the door to his creaked. A second later there was a soft knock, and a tiny voice. "Angel?" it said.

"What Fred?" Angel asked simply and obstinately.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Since when do you want to come into my bat cave Fred?" Angel as still staring down at his feet, his hands clasped tightly.

"Since I saw how down you were." Fred replied. "Im sorry for Connor's behavior earlier." She added.

"Why, it wasn't your fault." Angel retorted.

"Yes – but – you got miserable when he wanted me to hold him…" Fred told him.

"Alright, you can come in, but don't make it a habit." Angel told her.

The door creaked all the way open as Fred tippy- toed inside. She was wearing a velvet red parka over a white camisole, along with a black skirt. Her hair was completely loose, Angel thought she looked cute, especially since she was the one who came to check on him; typical Fred.

Fred walked over to Angel and sat down beside him on the hard bed, Angel eyed her wearily, so she inched away from him about 8 inches and then looked up at him for confirmation as if to ask if the distance was sufficient. Angel nodded and closed his eyes slowly like a wise cat.

"So…how are you?" Fred asked nervously.

"Tired…tired of life." Angel answered flatly.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Don't even act like you don't know Fred!" Angel scowled. "You know as well as I do."

"Still you should – you should explain, it'll make you feel a lot better." Fred urged him. "Come on, im listening, sometimes you need to just get it out."

Angel pondered Fred's words for a minute, cocking his head to one side he looked at her; his brown eyes weary and sad. "You ought to know that right?" he assumed.

Fred nodded softly.

"Ok, Fine," Angel nodded biting his lip. "I'm cursed. I have nothing to offer my son. I can't love any of the females in my life, neither can I give them anything. I can really hang with Gunn and Wesley – Yes! I know, you are probably thinking: 'Does Angel really want to hang with people?' and yes I do, I sometime wanna get out there in the warm sunlight and enjoy the great out doors!" Angel paused. Then looking at Fred he got a little more enthusiastic about his situation.

"I mean, I would like to go to the beach and flirt with hot girls! I want take Gunn up on his basketball match! I'd like sink my rotten blasted teeth into a juicy burger! I'd love to teach Connor how to play baseball when he gets older! I want to carry him to school! I want to go on a cruise! I want to eat chocolate! I'd maybe want to date Cordy or Buffy or even you! I want to fringing be alive!!!!" Angel shouted. "But no, I've been damned, living in a freakin 2 and a half century body that consumes this nasty pig's blood that taste like cold shit!" Angel cried furiously.

Angel sulked even lower in his state and buried his face in his hands. Fred just stared at him feeling terrible in side, so terrible she might cry if she tried to speak.

Angel stayed that way for along time, then he continued to rant on about his terrible life.

"Connor doesn't even like being around me!" he sulked. " Why'd the hell did I have a son! Connor's life is going to be nothing but misery and despair, and there is only one reason for that…he is my son…" Angel finished.

Fred's big round eyes bulged as she in took all of what Angel was saying, she realized that he really and truly did have it hard. "Wow" she breathed.

Back to his normal self, Angel eyed Fred. "Sorry for shouting at you, but you were right, I had to vent." Angel admitted.

"Its totally ok" Fred assured him gently. Fred inched over closer to the depressed vampire champion and placed her arm around his broad muscular figure.

"Angel, I know I can't understand what you are going through, but I know what its' like." She told him.

"Fred, exactly how do you fit those to statement together and make sense of them?" He asked peevishly.

"Well," Fred began, smiling her "Fred" smile. " I can't understand you're overwhelmingly bad situation because you've been going through this for…how many years?"

"140"

"Yeah, one hundred and forty." Fred grimaced. "But, there was a point in time when I though I had lost everything, for five years, I was a dirty slave." She informed him.

"With no underwear, so flies could come and go as they please!" Fred pointed out widening her eyes and sticking up a finger for emphasis. Luckily for Fred, Angel snickered. She beamed at the fact that he laughed at her joke.

"It's true!" she insisted. "I'd be sleeping and I feel this tiny creepy crawling thing walking on my backside!"

Angel actually started laughing. "I guess they like the smell!" he cracked.

"Stop it!" Fred smacked him laughing while blushing. "It wasn't my fault I couldn't bathe, I was a cow!"

"True," Angel observed. "But then again it could be the smoothness." He added with a evil – naughty smile.

"ANGEL!" Fred shouted laughing. "You are so rude!"

Angel chuckled a bit more and then returned to his regular, brute state.

"My point is you have to bear your time." Fred said returning to her serious state.

"Angel you gave me hope…I waited and waited until I thought I was living a dream, but you came… you came and manifested the little spark of hope I had in my heart." Fred informed Angel softly. "That's worth living for." She rambled softly.

"When you fight a battle, and it tears you down, and despite all the pain and misery it caused you – you prevail? That makes the victory so much sweeter, and you come to love the hardships of life, cuz it is life with out it." Fred told Angel.

Angel looked into Fred's soft brown eyes to see if she was telling the truth, or if she had just fudge some intelligent crap outta nowhere. But her speak was true; true to the core.

Angel nodded understandingly as Fred smiled.

"You know what Fred, you are absolutely right." Angel began. Fred beamed. "That's why I have no future."

"WHY!" Fred whine-screamed.

"Because I will never be redeemed." Angel stated flatly. "I've been cursed for eternity, haven't you realized yet?"

"But, Cordy and Wes told me about a prophecy where your vampire dies and your human relives." Fred countered.

"Damn those blasted prophecies!" Angel shouted. "They are just a bunch of biblically structured hunky-dory bullshit, to scare people into think the world is gonna end and a black hole casting demon is going to rise up outta their backward pool!"

"Wow Angel." Fred gaped. "You think they are really trash?"

"Yes, they said my son was going to bring destruction, the only think he destroys are clean diapers." Angel state as a matter of fact.

"Point" Fred grinned. "Well Angel, I will redeem you!"

"What."

"I'll redeem you!"

"Fred, pardon me."

"Angel, you saved my life, I owe you my life, and that's exactly what I mean."

"Fred, you don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do, and im going to help you, we all are, we are here for you Angel, no matter what!" Fred cried brightly.

"Really?" Angel asked the frail brunette.

"Yup," Fred smiled getting up from the bed.

"What are you going to do?" Angel asked.

"Well if I try to tell you, you are going to get really annoyed because its techno talk, as Gunn puts it."

"I don't know if it I'll – Angel began but he didn't finish. He got frightened because Fred leaned down and kissed him on the nose. Angel rubbed his nose thoughtfully and pondered Fred's sudden act of affection.

"Why'd you do that!" He asked really annoyed.

"Oh I forgot to do that when you saved me from Phylea, plus also, I think your nose is handsome." Fred told crossing her arms and rocking back and forth on her feet.

"You think my nose is handsome?" Angel asked perking up. "Hey you think my nose is handsome, yeah, that sound true, and maybe it is." He grinned the "Angel" grin. "Thanks Fred, I think you may actually helped my situation."

"I did?" Fred asked leaning her head to one side. "_Yes!"_ Fred thought, "_Its already working a little bit_."

"Yeah, I will continue my duty as champion vampire until the day comes when I can rest, I live forever anyways." Angel smiled.

"Great" Fred laughed. "Well Angel you're welcome, that's what friends are for." Fred told him as she pulled the door open to leave. A mess of eavesdropping friends tumbled inside as soon as she opened the door. "Or for eavesdropping…" She added sheepishly.

Angel got up and stared down blankly at his friends for an explanation.

"My Angel, you sure are tall from down here!" Gunn grinned.

"So Fred is actually really good at cheering people up?" Cordelia asked Angel about 2 hours later.

"Yes, she's is quite good." Angel answered not looking up from what he was doing.

"So did you tell– Cordy began

"Don't even go there." Angel cut her off.

"Well you – Ohhhh!!!" Cordelia screamed.

"Cordy!" Angel exclaimed scrambling to get to Cordelia as she was having another vision. Cordelia stumbled backwards knocking off papers and objects from the searing pain, she dropped to her hands knees screaming. Angel rushed to her side and grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Cordy, I thought visions didn't hurt anymore!" Angel cried. Soon after, the rest of the gang came rushing in.

"Ow, Ow, Ow," Cordelia whined as she emerged from the painful trance. "Whoa!"

"What is it?" Gunn asked.

"Whoa! That was the single weirdest vision ever!" Cordelia mused rubbing her forehead.

"Cordy, I thought the vision pain was supposed to go away." Angel asked frowning.

"Me too, but I guess this one was special." Cordelia put in.

Wesley help Cordelia to her feet and the whole gang walked over to the desk where they all leaned around Cordelia to get the vision details.

"So what was the vision about, what did you see?" Lorne asked.

"Look guys it was weird stuff, so don't push!" Cordelia demanded pushing everyone away. "There was a dark alley, it was raining – no, pouring. Um…there was a vampire standing there, yup, just standing there and man was he in desperate need of a mirror!"

"Cordelia what was with the vampire?" Wesley asked.

"Um well he was definitely ugly and wet!" she laughed. Everyone glared at her.

"Ok ok!" Cordelia cried putting her bronzed hands up in defense. "Well the vamp just dusted, just like that! It just dusted to the ground and left a good amount of that nasty dirty dust!"

"That all?" Gunn asked not seeing the point.

"No," Cordelia answered. "After that, three new born babies formed from the vamp's leftovers, then they just got up and crawled away in different directions, and that's it!" Cordelia conclude with an I-told-you-it-was-weird shrug.

"That's all" Angel asked.

"Yes, that's all." She replied.

"Well that sure sounds…nasty." Gunn agreed.

"Yes, I wonder what are the Powers-That-Be trying to tell us, it can't be anything unimportant for such a vision is not normal." Wesley stated.

As soon as Wesley mentioned the Powers That Be, Angel turned irritable.

"Yeah, and I don't suppose it means babies are made out of vamp dust." Gunn mused rubbing his chin. Fred giggled.

"The Powers That Be must want us to – Wesley started.

ANgel couldn;t take hearing those words anymore, that _council_ was one of the biggest problems in his life, he couldnt take it.

"Shut up Wesley." Angel commanded. "I don't want to hear another blasted word about the Shit-That-Don't-Do-Nothing.

An uncomfortable silence follows

Everyone gasped at Angel. Fred looked like she may have a heart attack. Cordelia placed her hand upon her heart as if to show Angel that he had just punctured it. Lorne tapped his horns subconsciously.

"Angel…you'd best take that back before they come to kill you." Wesley informed Angel cautiously.

"Ptfff!" Angel snorted. "Common on guys, the Shit-That-Don't-Do-Nothing can't hurt me. A demon slaughtered two of there best people, and I killed that demon, so what does that make me? How can they hurt me?" Angel asked widening his eyes for emphasis.

"Angel, they can hear you!" Wesley whispered fearfully.

"I mean these stupid loafers just sit up in their smoky condos and send _pretend_ to send some stupid visions down to Cordelia to help us and kill her." Angel continued. "I'd say I can fuss all I want! Besides, did it ever occur to you guys the Shit-That-Don't-Do-Nothing never ever thanks us? All they really do is hurt all the people in the world I care about and love, isn't it enough that im a tortured vampire!?!"

"Angel please stop!" Fred whined.

"Angel, the visions that the powers send do help us!" Wesley countered. "And why do you say _pretend_, they are fully real, haven't you noticed at all????"

"I know this may sound weird coming from a vampire and all, but I personally think the visions come from God." Angel stated. "I mean, how can you humans serve God, and serve such abominable shit like the powers that be also!?! Sounds pretty stupid to me, don't you think?"

Angel waited for an answer and got none.

"Huh!?!" Angel asked.

No answer.

"Guess I stumped ya right there, huh Wes?" He asked.

"I suppose." Wesley sighed.

"Guys, im just saying those powers are not what they seem to be. They hurt you guys, and when I confront them they don't seem to care, they'd let you all die in a blink of an eye yet it is us that are fighting for the good of humankind!" Angel insisted. "Cordy, Fred, you guys know im right, right?"

"To be quite frank with you Angel, I think you just graduated from Harvard College with a PHD in Insanity for Gorgeous Hunks." Cordelia replied.

Gunn spun around to hide the laugh that was bursting to pop out of his mouth. Angel ignored Cordelia's comment and turned to Fred. She trembled frantically and continually side glanced at the doors to see if anybody was going to burst in. Her brown hair was wispy and loose, it curled around her round face, just amplifying the innocence in her stick figure. "Fred?" Angel asked.

"Well – I – uh – I don't know…" Fred sputtered.

"Common Fred, admit it! You know im talking the truth!" Angel urged.

"You could be right." She began.

"FRED!" Angel cried. "Who did you pray to for help and guidance when you were in Pylea? God? or the Powers That Be?"

Angel strummed a powerful note with that one. Fred was forced to answer, the answer Angel wanted to hear.

"God…" she said in a tiny voice.

"So there you have it! God is the power that is! Not the Shit-That-Don't-Do-Nothing!" Angel finished turning to go upstairs. "I'll be up in my room pondering the vision, you guys, do whatever. Actually, Wes is the boss so he'll tell you guys what to do."

Angel's boot thumped softly on the carpeted steps as he made his way up them; his black trench coat flowed behind him. His powerful figure seemed to say, "Im not afraid of anything."

Angel walked into his room swiftly and carelessly pulled off his jacket, he tossed it onto the bed when he heard breathing behind him. Without spinning around, Angel knew who was behind; a member of the Powers-That-Be.

"Hello Angel, I see your mouth is as courageous as your fist." The man observed. "Im Coronel a member of the mighty council of the Powers-That-Be."

"Oh, im am soo afraid! I think I get wet my self! Oh no! I just shit myself as well!" Angel mocked; back still facing the man.

"You are a valuable player is this time Angel. I cannot afford to loose you; however, your filthy mouth is not needed for the task, so I will do the honors of sewing your tongue to the roof of your mouth and welding your lips together…" Coronel sneered.

"Be my guess." Angel shrugged showing no fear.

Coronel lunged towards Angel; it was only the beginning of a war…

END OF CH01

Author's Note: So what do you think? Plz review!

~FusionScream


	2. Waiting in the WingsOf Suspence

Diclaimer: Stated on first chapter, please don't make me admit it again!

=====AUTHOR'S STUF=====

Cirri Felini - A beatiful girl, a major player, known as the Felini dagger.

The Unmasked One - Coronel's master

The Dagger - A VERY big aspect of the story.

Warning! There is a little gore, some violent threats and a kissing scene. Reader read at your discretion...

On to the story...

**==========Waiting in the Wings...of Suspence===========**

Angel Investigations

Tuesday April, 16, 2001

4:00pm

5 mins prior to CH01's ending

"I still don't get it, what could Cordy's vision have meant? It's just so unclear!" Fred cried grabbing a lock of her chocolatety hair in frustration.

"Im guessing its means when vampires die, ashy butt-naked babies will be born." Gunn cracked flipping through one of the many mythical books the team owned.

Fred cracked up at Gunn's remark. "Charles you are so funny!" she cried smacking him on his smooth head with a book.

"And you are too cute." Gunn laughed back grabbing Fred by her waist and pulling her into his lap. "All I really want to do is dump this vamp dusting crap and kiss you." He whispered.

"Awe Gunn…Fred sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. Fred softly nuzzled Gunn's nose with her own. The two love birds flirted and played with each other until they were about to kiss. Gunn felt Fred's warm peachy breath on his mouth as she leaned in; he inhaled a whiff of her vanilla perfume; wanting her so badly. Fred caressed Gunn's cheek as her lips met his; the two began to kiss passionately when Wesley walked in, however his presence remained unknown.

Wes had least expected to be greeted by Fred and Gunn, much less them making out.

Wesley knew he should just leave, he knew that the sight he beheld was going to ruin him, but he just could take his eyes off of two lovers. Fred sat in Gunn's lap, kissing him and rubbing his back with her hand. Gunn was just as eager if not more. Wesley stood there wishing he was Gunn, wishing he was the one who had the adorable young lady in his lap. Wishing he had love like Gunn did.

Wesley turned to leave, but through his anger, he accidentally banged into the weapon cupboard sending a loud noise rippling through the office. Fred and Gunn jumped like hell. Spinning around frantically, Gunn almost fell from the office chair as Fred leapt off of him blushing madly. Gunn launched himself from the chair angrily and made his way over to the provocative Wes.

"So that's what this is now!?!" he shouted. "You just gonna sneak up in here all quiet and slippery and invade my privacy?!!?" Gunn shouted.

"_This_ is simply evidence that you cannot be left to an important task unsupervised!" Wesley replied coldly.

"Look here 4 eyes!" Gunn began. "You ain't got any right to invade our privacy like that; you could have at least made us know you were there!" Gunn shouted with an outstretched hand to include Fred in "_we"_. Fred stood partially behind on one of the book cabinets and nodded in agreement.

"You were not supposed to be kissing on the job and you know that full well Charles!" Wesley snarled.

"Don't you even go there!!!" Gunn retorted. "Just don't even – CRASHHHH!!!!!!!

Everyone looked upwards as that was where the hotel's permeating noise had come from. Wesley and Gunn decided to finish the fuss later as they turn to run up the steps to investigate the noise. Fred followed in suite.

"It came from Angel's room!" Cordelia shouted as she and Lorne met up with the others. The team all huddled in front of Angel's room's doorway and beheld the mind boggling sight. Angel and a Power That Be brawling.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Seeing that it is kind hard to tell good fights in story mode I've made up a more interesting way to tell it, its called Better Brawl View

-BBV-

Angel's bewildered friends watch in horror as Angel gets himself into a fight he never should have.

ANGEL: Swings powerfully at Coronel

CORONEL: Ducks quickly

ANGEL: Left kick in the gut

CORONEL: doubles back, 360 degree spin punch

ANGEL: flies backwards into table, cracking it in half

CORONEL: menacingly approaches with a drawn mystical knife.

ANGEL: picks up a broken table leg and sails it at Coronel

CORONEL: unluckily, hits him in the head, he crumbles to the floor, but not for long.

ANGEL: jumps up and grabs another table leg, panting

CORONEL: jumps up too, wheezing.

ANGEL: rushes forward and summersaults right over Coronel

CORONEL: grabs him straight out of the air and flips him down on the ground, Angel cries out in pain.

CORONEL: tries to stake Angel with knife.

ANGEL: Grabs it

CORONEL: Push

ANGEL: Push back

CORONEL: Push harder

ANGEL: brings his foot up and kicks him in the head really hard; knife flies across the room.

CORONEL: grunts holding his head.

ANGEL: Gets up and swings at Coronel.

CORONEL: Duck

ANGEL: Swing again

CORONEL: block

ANGEL: left hook

CORONEL: block

ANGEL: right hook

CORONEL: block

ANGEL: double gab

CORONEL: X – block; kicks angel backward really hard.

ANGEL: lands flat on damaged bed.

CORONEL: jumps on him and gets ready to stake him with back up knife.

Exit BBV

The gang watched in horror as Coronel got the best of Angel, nobody wanted this to happen, but they were too scared to help. Knowing that this was the Powers That Be that Angel had been brawling made them think twice before aiding their vampire friend.

"Say goodnight filthy one, your days on earth are over as you know it, you are going to see hell for the first time, and the last." Coronel snarled; stake raised above Angel's heaving chest.

"Actually, I kinda been to hell before, wasn't pretty." Angel snickered.

"Shut up!" Coronel yelled. "Maybe while you are down there you'll learn some respect!"

"Please, you aren't going to kill me, im a 'major player' remember?" Angel taunted. "Your boss wouldn't like it if you killed me now would he?" Angel smiled wickedly.

Coronel knew that Angel was right, but the nasty smirk on his face cause Coronel to forget about the due consequences of killing Angel. He raised the stake fully and was just about to drive it into the brave champion's chest when he suddenly dropped it. Angel presumed the new expression on his face was connected to the loud sound that just rang through out the room it sounded like two coconuts colliding. Coronel fell like a lead pole and rolled off of the bed. Gunn stood in his place with a large hammer in his hand and a lopsided grin. He extended his hand to Angel, who welcomingly took it.

"Thanks Gunn" Angel thanked him brushing off his crushed shirt. "What came over you?"

"Well like you said, if the Powers That be will attack you for rude comments, then maybe they aren't all that good after all." Gunn reasoned.

"I appreciate you seeing it my way Gunn." Angel told him.

"Actually it was Fred who brought me the hammer; I guess she knew she didn't have the muscle to do it herself." Gunn informed him. "Actually Fred doesn't have muscles" Gunn joked.

Fred shrugged sheepishly, "So what if im a stick figure, don't you like me that way?" She asked.

"The only way" Gunn told his sweetheart patting her head.

"Thanks you guys, now we need to get rid of the – Angel began.

"The body – it – vanished?" Wesley asked stepping into the room.

"Seem so." Gunn admitted.

"Wow, freaky; maybe the PTBs wanted their fallen warrior back" Cordelia tried.

"This place is a mess." Angel stated looking around.

"Courtesy of Angel the Ruthless No-thinker." Cordy blamed him.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"What? Guys, I had to defend my life, and my beliefs." Angel cried.

"Angel, what do you think the power will do to you now seeing that you dissed them beyond repair, and you took out one of their men?" Cordy asked.

"Gunn did it!" Angel protested.

"To save your dumb ass!" Gunn retorted back.

"ANGEL!" Cordy cried "That's not the point; the point is the PTB are going to enact vengeance or revenge or simply punishment on you…You better be ready."

"For what?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, whatever they feel fit to do to you." Cordy remarked throwing up her hands.

"Angel, this is scary, the PTB are …obnoxious – no I meant, very unreasonably wise." Fred treaded carefully. "But they are powerful, who knows what they will do?"

"Not to mention that freaky vision with the ashy babies and all" Gunn put in.

"Yes, we all have a lot to worry about, which is why we best get to work." Wes said.

"Gunn, you and Lorne will help me downstairs figure out the vision, Angel, you need to clean up this mess, and Cordy, you and Fred keep an eye on Angel, if anything peculiar begins to happen let me know right away." Wesley commanded.

"You got it boss!" Cordelia saluted.

"Ok Wes," Fred answered.

"Yeah Wes, keep me downstairs with you, that way I can bussh your face in for that thing you pulled earlier." Gunn retorted following Wesley out the door.

"Whatever, this is an investigation office, not a kissing booth." Wesley said.

"I didn't ask for…. Gunn's voice trailed off as they got farther away.

"What was that all about?" Angel asked grinning.

"Oh nothing!" Fred cried embarrassedly. "Let's just clean up shall we?"

"No Let _Angel _clean up" Cordelia corrected. "Im going to check on Connor, all that racket his father was making…"

"Yeah good idea Cordy!" Angel agreed.

Angel turned around and began tossing broken table parts into a pile. The broken wood clattered as they collided on the ground. Every now and again Angel would glance at Fred to see if she was acting funny. Not that acting funny wasn't something would expect from Fred in a time of suspense, but he didn't like the fact that Fred was sometimes afraid of him. He never really meant the harm he brought, it just came, naturally. Fred however had no interest in Angel, it was all occupied by the crystal like dagger she held in her hands. Its polynomial surface was awesomely crafted. Small red Jews decorated the hilt, which happened to be a topaz color. The blade was so sharp; Fred could feel the air splitting as she moved the blade back and forth. Etched in the blade were the words Felini SparkelDust," This made Fred begin to think that the dagger was actually a key, but she said nothing. Her big round eyes, just examined the blade even more.

"I guess you never encounter vampires in Pylea?" Angel asked out of the blue; his back turned.

"What?" Fred asked looking up.

"Never mind, what kind of dagger you suppose that is?" Angel asked.

"It's…magnificent." Fred began. "But it's not to be here." She quickly added.

Fred looked up expecting Angel to say something but he didn't; he just stared into blank space.

Angel soon resumed his work, but he seemed very distracted.

"No Fred, You were right," Angel began

"What was I right about?" Fred asked feverishly.

"I was reckless." Angel stated flatly, "The Powers are going to be after you and Gunn too." Angel observed turning to face the babyish brunette. 'Fred im sorry, you and Gunn had nothing to do with this. If they even lay a finger on you will bring their headquarters from out of the sky myself." Angel growled.

"Angel, its ok." Fred assured him. "You did – well you didn't do the right thing but…we'll survive, we always do."

"Yeah, but I can't help thinking about what Cordy said." Angel insisted. "What _are_ the powers going to do?"

"I don't know Angel, but here is a secret." Fred began approaching him. "I don't believe in Powers That Be either, I rather call them the Powers That Screw You." Fred whispered mischievously with a rude smile.

Angel grinned back, "Yeah I figured you did." He said.

"So there is something ya don't see everyday!" Cordelia cried standing in the doorway with Connor.

"Cordy!" Angel turned; he began cleaning up again quickly.

"Hey Cordelia, Angel and I were just discussing the PTB." Fred smiled. "And this dagger, you have a connection to them, ever seen it?" she added retrieving the dagger.

"No, but it probably sells for much!" Cordelia smiled. "Common Angel, whadda ya say! We have enough weapons as it is."

"No!" Angel barked. Then quickly softening his tone he continued. "I mean, its special, we need to find out what it does, Fred thinks it's a key."

"A key to where?" Cordy asked; her eyebrows raised.

**********

A Smokey Chamber

Tuesday 6:05 pm

"I cannot believe this, I simply cannot! I will not!"

"Master, I am so sorry I failed, but you know as well as I do that Angel in no major player for nothing. Coronel sighed, his head bowed to the ground. His black grainy hair swept the ground as he nodded to everything his superior told him.

"But you let Cirri Felini get lost, you know that this is grave beyond thinkable."

"Yes my lord." Coronel stated obstinately.

"If Angel gets a way to speak to Felini, that is it, the world is over as we know it." The unmasked person informed fearfully. "I will have to take matters into my own hands, for the good of mankind."

"But Master if you -"

"Shut the hell up!" the unmasked bellowed. "You little failing worm."

"Felini is timid, easily tricked, Angel and his friends can use her, and become more powerful than we've ever imagined! How can we stop it now that you lost Felini?"

"Well-

"Well nothing you two-legged snot slurping bat!" "The Powers That Be will NOT fall to Angel, and my power has not yet regained so what WILL – YOU – DOOO!"

Saliva rained down on Coronel as his outraged master vented his anger, he wasn't usually so hyper and full of temper, but things Angel said and did…gosh.

"My wonderfully wise and mighty lord, may I beg to tell you a solution?" Coronel managed to get in.

"What?" the unmasked asked distastefully.

"I managed to retrieve a little something of Angel's when I fled. It will prove most useful. I believe one as wise as your sell will be able to conjure a wicked spell to punish the heartless bastard." Coronel informed his master, trembling all the while.

"I said what?"

"This."

Coronel pulled a small black booklet from his robes; its binding was a pretty pink color, and the word "Winifred Burkle" was scrawled across the top neatly in bright pink ink. "Please ask before opening" was written under that in red.

The unmasked one stared at the book for some time. Then he calmly said: "Corn Hell, I am going to crochet a black bag and stuff you in it if you don't tell me that that is a book belonging to the gypsies who originally cursed Angel."

"Add there is only one type one black thread in this room." He added threateningly.

"Its isn't, but it is still of use."

"Someone please bring me a pair of pliers, a crochet needle, and earplugs."

"Wait my lord!" Coronel pleaded. "This is Winifred's diary, she writes about everyone and everything, including their feelings and her own!"

"And?"

"You know what that means, just remember the gypsies?" Coronel smiled wickedly.

"Ah yes…I see what you are getting at Corn Hell." The unmasked one mused. "Yes, it is sounding perfect already…and Angel will not be able to talk to Felini. Hmmm… Corn Hell you've done it! You saved your self a _personal _hand bag!"

"Thank you my lord." Coronel thanked him.

"Come with me, we must get started right away."

"Yes my lord, may I rise?" Coronel asked.

"Yes, you may." The unmasked answered. "You see Coronel, that's why I like you, even though your brain is half wedged between your ass cheeks, you still come up with brilliant ideas!" the unmasked one laughed."

"Thank you – I think." Coronel said following his master out of the smoky room.

Fred's Hotel Room

Tuesday 9:49 pm

Dressed for bed in her white silky nightgown, Fred sat it the bed wondering what her friends were up to. She could not sleep, after what Cordy said, and Angel's fight with the PTB, she couldn't stop worrying about him, Gunn – and herself. Fred glanced at the dagger wearily that lay on her night table. She had decided to keep it close, she believed it was something extremely important, she just didn't know what. If the PTB came to get her, at least she'd have the dagger to protect her.

"Oh" Fred sighed. "I am about ready to go Angel's room, the suspense is killing me."

"I wonder if he is ok? Did the powers eradicate him?" Fred asked herself fearfully.

"I don't know." A small cute voice answered.

"Who is there!?!?" Fred cried looking around frantically.

"Me, Felini." The voice answered.

Fred threw the covers from off of her self and jumped from the bed; reaching for the dagger, she held it up defensively and backed up into the corner of the room.

"Who is THERE?" Fred shouted more terrified than before.

"That _who_ you are talking about is in you hands!" Felini told her peevishly.

Fred looked down at the dagger. "Huh?" she said in a tiny voice.

"Yes, I am a girl, inside the dagger, its actually comfy in here."

Fred's eyes bulged as she tried to comprehend what the dagger had just told her. "Um ok…" Fred began.

"Fred, spin the dagger around on your finger twice." Felini told her.

"How did you know my name is Fred???" Fred asked.

"I am a member of the Powers, i ought to know that." Felini stated flatly. "Now do like I said."

"But its not like you said Winifred? You called me Fred? Whats with -"

"Fred SPIN THE DAGGER! NOW!" Felini screamed.

"Oh – oh – ok" Fred stuttered. She did as she was told, and immediately a spirit like substance shot from the dagger and landed on the bed; then it formed into a skinless female. All flesh, muscle, tissue, veins and other human stuff were visible. Slowly the eyes opened and blinked twice, blood ran from them. Soon after, pearly white skin began to creep up the naked (literally) girl.

Fred opened her mouth and screamed as loud as her lungs could possibly allow her to.

"" Fred screamed backing up into the wall.

"Stop Fred, it's just my demon form, look! im a girl my name is really Cirri!" Felini screamed.

Fred began to wail and scooped up the dagger lying on the ground. She ran forward to kill Cirri with it.

Cirri was an unusually beautiful girl of about 16 years old. She had long white-gold hair that flowed around her small body. She was slim and very very pretty. However Fred's fright got the better of her and she tried to stab Cirri with the dagger. Cirri swiftly dodged and snatched the dagger from Fred's weak hands. Then she tripped her so she flew forward onto the bed. Just then Angel burst the door open panting. He looked at Fred and then at Cirri. Angel raised his eyebrows as he noticed Cirri and the dagger in her hands. As If to tell her not to move, Angel glared at the cute blonde.

"I don't know who you are but you are making a mistake." Angel began carefully and slowly. "Please put down the weapon dear." Angel tried as gently as possible.

"Angel! She is the dagger, she was what – Fred started.

"Shut Up Fred!" Cirri pleaded.

"Put down the dagger." Angel gently told Cirri again.

Cirri glanced at Angel and took another step towards Fred. She did not regard ANgel's plees.

"Angel, she is a demon for the PTB and she –

Fred never finished because Cirri was forced to shut her up, she plunged the deadly dagger straight into Fred's petite chest. Fred didn't even scream, her mouth dropped open, and blood began to dribble from it. Fred tried to finish the sentence but she dropped flat on the bed and coughed once, nothing more. Cirri vanished…

Angel could hardly comprehend what just happened; he felt his head grow light and his soul begin to pain. Angel rushed to Fred's side and picked her up. Her pretty nightgown was soaked with fresh ruby blood; she looked like some kind of murdered magical virgin.

"No, no, NO!" Angel screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!!" Angel bellowed rushing out of the room with Fred's body in his arms, he didn't remove the dagger so as to slow the rush of blood…

TBC…

I know, its is cruel of me to do this but thats the way stories go right? Log on to find out what happens next!

Thanks for reading. I beg you to review!

Cyall.


	3. Pain Staking

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel, Buffy TVS, or any other production of Joss Wheldon. This Story is solely for entertainment purposes only and i will not make any money for it.

However i do wish i _could _Angel and Buffy TVS, Joss is too cruel, and he does know how to satisfy anyone! I am done rambling. On to the story.

New Stuff:

None at the Time

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long update, I was caught up in school. Graduation project and stuff.

Pain Stake

Fred's Bed Room in Reality

Fear and Anxiety at a Max

Wednesday April, 17, 2001

2:35am

Fred awoke from her pained sleep sweating madly in addition to hyperventilating. She grabbed a hold of her night-gown covered chest to ensure that the overwhelmingly real stab was only in the dream – it was. Fred's smooth skin was unblemished as she looked it over realizing that she had only had a bad dream.

"Oh wow" she breathed a sigh of relief, "That was painstakingly real."

Fred threw aside the covers and emerged from her bed. She gingerly made her way out of her room and down the steps into the lobby where she might find Angel. She didn't usually sleep at the hotel, but the gang had been taking turns keeping Angel's company with the new baby and all. He needed a helping hand at some points in time.

"Angel? You Up?" Fred began wondering quietly. "Angel I need to talk to you about something _very_ important."

No answer...

Fred peeked around frantically as she slid her hand along the wall in pursuit to turn on the lights. Her eyes bulged like big brown bulbs due to the permeating darkness. Finally Fred managed to get a hold of the switch… she flicked it on and screamed seeing a figure standing in the middle of the room – it wasn't Angel.

"ACK!" Fred choked placing her hands upon her mouth to stifle the scream. "You are real?"

Cirri stared at Fred lazily. "Yes, of course" she rolled her eyes. "I would not have made you have such a terrible dream if you just listened to me though."

"How – how was that even possible if it was just a dream?" Fred asked incredulously.

"It's complicated Fred." Cirri answered with an exasperated sigh. "Look the important thing is I am your friend ok?"

Fred nodded tentatively as if to slightly approve Cirri's claim.

Cirri examined the room silently, then turning to Fred she asked: "Where is Angel, I need to speak with him."

"Um –

"I am right here" Angel replied obstinately. Both females spun around to see Angel's powerful figure standing in the hotel's large doorway. "Mind filling me in on the new person?"

"Hi I am Cirri!" Cirri chirped outstretching her small hand towards the vampire. Angel ignored her and strolled right pass her over to the counter. Taking off his coat and tossing it into a nearby chair, Angel let his eyes rest on the pretty girl for the first time.

"My question?" he asked impatiently.

"I just told you!" Cirri whined.

"Ok so your name is Cirri, that doesn't exactly fill me in though." Angel mused provocatively.

"Angel this is the life form that came out of that dagger we found from that PTB you fought." Fred informed him.

"Oh that's makes a little more sense" Angel nodded. "So what are you here for?"

Cirri glanced at Fred with a peeved look. "Didn't you learn anything about you and your mouth from the dream" she scowled.

Fred didn't know how to respond, so she just stood still with her frail arms crossed over her chest.

"Angel, you know that you are not off the hook right?" Cirri began.

"With the PTBs? Yea, so I hear" Angel groaned.

"You are in grave danger" Cirri warned him. Angel sighed and stood up straight from his leaning position. Then he made his way over to Cirri and told her he wasn't really interested to know what they had to say. However Cirri widened her eyes and beckoned to Fred as if to say. "Your friends are in it too". She knew this would grab his attentions so she made herself comfortable in a plush red couch, ready to patronize Angel with her information. Angel took a seat from across the blonde girl and put on his "Angel frown." Having no real choice, Fred joined Angel on the seat across from her.

Cirri began to rack her brain for what Angel might want to know.

"Ok so the PTB said you are gone way pass the limit of disrespect which I totally agree about," Cirri started counting off her fingers. "Next they said you need to pay for it. Then they said you should be feeling a lot of misery for you act. And last but not least they said, you will be put to the ultimate test.

"And?" Angel inquired.

"And I am going to help you get out of it!" Cirri grinned.

"Angel chuckled evilly. "No offense but, you? Fred can knock you out." Fred blushed, but remained silent.

"You of all people Angel - err I mean _creatures_ should know that looks are deceiving." Cirri countered sourly.

"I see." Angel said rubbing his chin. "What else did they say about me?"

"Well, you better watch out for her and your friend Gunn. They said the mere humans who – never mind, you don't need to know that part." Cirri teased.

At the mention of his friends again, Angel's mood dropped a considerable amount of positive points. "What did they say?" he barked between gritted teeth.

"Well um – Cirri began.

"Look here little girl, I am really tired, its 3 o clock in the morning, and you are trying my patience so open that yap trap of yours and start talking something that is worth listening to!" Angel commanded.

Cirri, taken aback by Angel's sudden gruffness, began to spill her info more seriously.

"I'm sorry Angel, I really want to help." Cirri apologized.

"Then start TALKING!" Angel yelled.

"Angel calm down," Fred told him gently as he began to rise. He allowed her to sit him back down.

Cirri returned to her info giving.

"Ok Angel, I believe the powers that be are going to put you through trials of such that if you don't pass they can have a legal, and I mean _legal written document_ authorizing them to kill you officially. The trials are supposed to be exaggerated forms of your current condition in which you will have to bear them until the time passes. At the end, if you even get there, they are going to manually resurface Angelus in you, and you have to suppress him." Cirri rambled.

"How? You know that there are very few things that you can do to resurface Angelus in me." Angel began. "And I won't be participating in any of them."

"They are gonna use me" Cirri told him sagging her head. "I don't want to do it though."

"Please, you are just a little girl!" Angel snorted.

"Angel, you be surprised what I am and how old I am. I just like this body, it's cute." Cirri informed him.

"So how are they going to make you resurface Angelus if you don't want to? Fred asked.

"Well the Chief of –

A loud noise cracked throughout the whole lobby as something exploded across the room. Not even two seconds after the sound did Fred and Angel see Cirri's whole chest covered in rich red blood. She cried out in pain and leapt from the chair to the ground to avoid another shot.

"Shut up Cirri!" Coronel snarled wielding a smoking blaster.

Without hesitation Angel launched his self from the sofa over the back, changing into his vampire form for battle. Fred scrambled to Cirri's limp body to aid her.

Coronel aimed the gun at Angel's chest and pulled the trigger, firing another deadly stake-like weapon. However, Angel caught the lethal projectile straight out of the air and sailed it into Coronel's leg sending him down to the ground in pain.

Knowing that he would be attacked by the furious vampire in a matter of seconds, Coronel quickly rolled to the left and readied for another shot at Angel despite the pain of the stake.

"WHOOM!" The stake blasted from the gun and struck Angel in his left arm sending him crashing into the sofa he had just left.

"You don't know what kind of power you are toying with boy!" Coronel bellowed pulling the stake from his own leg. "And neither does that little girl!"

"Yes I do." Angel grunted leaping up. "It's called human manipulation and it won't continue."

The two men lunged for each other, engaging in deadly martial arts combat.

Mean while Fred had managed to pull Cirri away behind the counter and tried to stop the bleeding. Cirri moaned in pain as Fred tried to pull the stake from her chest.

Are you a vampire?" Fred asked quietly.

"Arrgh, NO!" Cirri moaned.

"Then why did that guy shoot a stake at you?" Fred asked.

"Because it's a special one that will poison me…NOW TAKE IT OUT!" Cirri wailed.

Fred grabbed the stake and yanked it out; bright red blood adorned its tip. Cirri began to sweat badly and before Fred could ask her how she was feeling, she fainted.

"Cirri? Cirri what's wrong?" Fred inquired. The blonde began sweating so badly, her thin white clothes stuck to her body; however Fred noticed the blood and the wound slowly vanishing.

Fred had been so concerned with the new girl's dire condition, she forgot all about the brawling men. That is – until Coronel came flying over the counter only to notice the two of them.

"You can't win you fool!" Coronel snarled evilly jumping up to his feet. His face was drizzled with old and new blood. "Angel, we are working on a new _player;_ then we can rid the world of you and your blasted body!"

With that Coronel snatched the unconscious Cirri at lightning speed. Before anyone could oppose him, he barreled through the hotel running off into the treacherous night.

"CIRRI!" Fred screamed outstretching her hand. Fred leapt up to chase after the obnoxious man but Angel stopped her gently.

"Fred – Let him go." Angel grunted wiping blood from the corner of his bleeding mouth. "It's been a long night…lets rest and deal with it in the morning Connor probably needs attention anyway.

Fred looked at Angel with her soft brown eyes full of misery. "Angel…

"I know, Cirri is right…I am in big problems…" Angel agreed placing a wounded arm around Fred's bare shoulders. "But no matter what, I won't stop fighting until you and the other are safe...

A Deserted Alley

Wet and Confusing

Wednesday April, 17, 2001

6:35am

Cirri awoke with a start to find herself lying on cold wet ground. The sun peered straight down into her mocha colored eyes almost blinding her as she slowly opened them. Getting up groggily, she began to wonder about her current location.

"I didn't want to, but you made me" Coronel's voice floated from around the corner.

"Yeah right." Cirri retorted rising from her laying position. "You could have full well shot Angel in the head."

"I could, and I would, _if_ I could." Coronel explained. "You don't get it little girl, you are divulging our business when you open your big glossy mouth."

"But –

"But nothing Cirri." Coronel cut her off. "I am ashamed of you, you told him too much - now shut up and get some rest.

Cirri fell silent for a small period of time wondering what would become of Angel and his friends. She began to wonder if staying loyal to the PTB was worth her life as it really seemed. After all, they were the good guys. So Angel step out of his place for a little, did that mean he was supposed to be tortured beyond tolerable? Did it mean he was no longer that chosen one? The key player? After pondering the questions swimming in her head, Cirri decided to ask coronel a question.

"Coronel, aren't we the good guys? She asked.

Coronel hesitated for a small period of time and then answered.

"Yes, of course." He said with a hint of anger. "Angel is a vampire Cirri; he was always evil even if he has a _so called_ soul. That soul is just an excuse to give that body another chance to prove its worth, but in truth Angel is really the evil one, "he finished.

Cirri sighed, she wanted to believe Angel was good, but she wanted to believe the man who had been like a father to her a long time. Coronel sensed the confused girl's bafflement and softened his tone and expression.

"Just follow in my footsteps young one. You won't regret it," he assured her.

"Can I leave now?" Cirri asked peeved at the answer to her question.

"Why?" Coronel growled. "To go running back to Angelus?"

"He ISN'T ANGELUS ANYMORE!" Cirri screamed. Her mood seem to snap back and forth very easily.

"He will always be that demon."

"What about before he became a vampire? Huh?" Cirri countered. "What about then?"

"He was still demonic, even then." Coronel scowled disgustedly." "Is he your father Cirri?"

"No." she answered curtly.

"Then why do you care about him so much?" Coronel glared at her.

"Because I feel sorry for him…and his friends!" Cirri cried. "They have been fighting for so long, isn't the pain and suffering enough now?"

"If it was, they would have been redeemed." Coronel said.

Cirri arose from her position with much misery she walked over to where Coronel stood leaning against a hard brick wall. Her eyes were wet with tears.

"You have no heart Coronel, that why I can't love you the way I can love Angel Investigations. They have so little, yet they work so hard, and they are like a family, they accept each other's difference and they have hearts. You are just a cold old puppet." Cirri choked angrily. "Please can I leave now!"

"Yes" Coronel allowed. "But first let me ask you something."

"What?" Cirri asked pulling back her hair into a bun.

"If I have no heart, why are you not standing before the wrathful master right now? That's where you are supposed to be." Coronel told the girl.

"Because – you know that you are going to be violating your wishes by bring me back – you think I am your daughter, but I'm not." Cirri answered. Upon finishing her explanation, she took off into the warm sunlight beating down on the earth without saying goodbye.

Angel Investigations

A Very Tense Morning

Wednesday April, 17, 2001

8:50am

Wesley had barely expected to see the neatly kept lobby trashed the next morning when he arrived at the beloved hotel he also knew as home. Books and papers where everywhere, one sofa was over turned and cracked, stakes lay everywhere, some adorned with blood and others chipped and chiseled. What was even more baffling is that Fred lay lazily on the freshly ripped love seat and Angel stood still across from her just staring with his hands jammed into his pockets.

Angel didn't even flinch when Wesley opened the door as he normally did; he just stood still not budging or caring that anyone had penetrated his hotel's boundaries. For all he could have known, it could have been some enemy, if not Coronel himself.

Wesley took one careful step forward, making sure not to step in any on the stray blood splatters on the ground. Only then did he notice Angel's bare torso and the many scars it carried.

"Coronel," Angel stated flatly. "Wes, it's very dangerous these days you know.

"Yes…Yes it is." Wesley answered skeptically. "How did – did –

"Your scent," Angel answered Wesley's unasked question.

"Oh yes." Wesley sighed with confusion. "What happened?

"Long story, but Fred is ok, if that's what you are getting at." Angel answered finally turning from his obstinate state.

"No actually I wanted to know if you were ok?" Wesley corrected him.

"Oh, thanks - Yea, I'm good enough." Angel assured him. "Coronel fought us last night, trying to retrieve the dagger he dropped which happened to be a pretty little annoying girl named Cirri.

"So you agree that I am pretty?" Cirri's voice floated from the hotel entrance. Angel and Wesley spun around to face her.

Cirri stood in the doorway, same tattered and blood stained clothes as yesterday. However the big hole in her chest was gone. She seemed fairly happy seeing that she had gotten back to the gang which is apparently where she wanted to be. Cirri took a few steps into the ripped up hotel, her platform shoes clopped as she stepped. Looking up to face Angel, she smiled.

"So I guess you can heal pretty fast" Angel asked with a peeved expression.

"Yup" Cirri smiled beginning to pick up the strewn papers and books. "I came back, I got away from Coronel."

"Who exactly are you?" Wesley ventured to ask.

"I am Angel's personal help info guide." Cirri informed him. "I am going to help you guys get by in these times of trouble."

"And why should we trust you?" Wesley asked.

Angel simply ignored Cirri and began picking up broken objects.

"I am trustable!" Cirri cried indignantly.

"Really?" Wesley asked eyeing her careful.

Cirri walked around picking up papers and books, and tossing trash where it belonged. She walked passed Fred's chair and decided to give her sleeping head an affectionate stroke.

"I like Fred." Cirri smiled. She so innocent and calm; unlike that impatient brute," She teased pointing in Angel's direction.

Wesley shifted in his shoes uncomfortably giving Angel a pondering look. Angel nodded as if to say "She can be trusted, despite her personality".

"Don't you agree?" Cirri asked looking up innocently, her blue eyes glowing.

"Yes its true, Fred is a very special person, but why are you so interested in her?" Wesley asked disapprovingly.

Oh, I'm not interested in her Wesley…" Cirri began sauntering over to the knowledgeable man. "I like your shave more." Cirri told him placing a single finger on Wesley's lip. Wesley took a step back and began to sweat nervously. However Angel came to the rescue; he grabbed Cirri's small wrist forcefully, his face wore a grim expression of solemnity and disapproval, and yanked her aside from Wesley and Fred over to where the over turned counter lay.

"Ow!" she cried. "Getting all mad aren't you Mr. Handsome."

"That's enough," Angel growled. "Either work or be worked."

"Ok," Cirri frowned and returned to her regular self. She yanked her wrist out of Angel's grasp and began trying to lift the counter. Angel gave her an unwelcomed hand.

A moment of bone-chilling silence passed. Everyone just quietly tried to restore the order of the hotel with their minds and heads full of intriguing and important thoughts. Fred had been awake for a while, but after last night, she felt very drowsy and lazy, so she just lay there and no one bothered to make her get up and help. Finally, someone spoke after what seemed like an age of dead sound.

"Where are Gunn, Cordy, and Lorne?" Cirri asked curiously.

"How do you know about the rest of our friends?" Wesley asked stopping dead in his tracks.

"Pfttt, for a grade - A researcher you sure are dumb!" Cirri said disgustedly.

"For a little girl, you sure do have a lot of nasty thoughts and words." Wesley retorted in response to her remark.

"Look! This is my _new_ body, and it is 23 years old! Stop calling me a little girl!" Cirri shouted apparently snapping.

"Then stop acting like one!" Wesley cried.

"Yea." Fred agreed quietly.

"Oh great!_ I_ am acting like a little girl? TAKE A LOOK AT FRED! WHAT DO YOU CALL HER?" Cirri screamed.

"Wait! What are you talking about" Fred cried jumping from her chair. "You are the one who popped up in here and interrupted my fine sleep with a demonic nightmare! I'm a _supposed_ to be resting you know!"

"You wouldn't listen!" Cirri shouted advancing on Fred. "You are such a _little innocent girl_! You could have opened a hell mouth under this hotel for all I know because you are so naïve!"

"Well that's better than having those stupid self-proclaimed righteous bastards appearing in here to kill our champion!" Fred shouted equally as worked up as her new enemy. "At least we have the right to kill those monsters!"

"You have other rights too!" Cirri said grabbing a hold of Fred's shoulders. Angel and Wesley watched in annoyed amusement. Despite the fact that the fuss was obviously a serious quarrel; both men found it quite interesting to see Fred stand up for herself. "Why don't you just shut up Winifred! Ugh! That's such a babyish name! _Winifred_; it sounds like a name for a fat teddy bear!"

"Like yours is any better!" Fred cried. "You should have never set foot in here!" With that, Fred smacked Cirri across her face.

Cirri stepped back; she was so struck by Fred's reaction, that she began to cry tears; it really hurt to be smacked by Fred. However her super big heart allowed her to instantly forgive the girl and stoop down to apologize.

"I – I – I am sorry!" Fred stuttered gingerly wrapping her arms around Cirri's shaking figure. Wesley and Angel decided to intervene now. Angel took Cirri by the hand and led her away to the staircase. Wesley took Fred's hand gently and pulled her away.

"I - I - I didnt mean to snap!" Cirri choked. "I'm sorry Fred, i truly am. Will you ofrgive me?"

"I forgive you." Fred whispered unsure of what to say.

Cirri sniffled. "I know, i have these easy mood swings but really I -

"Its Ok Cirri" Angel assured her. "Were going to help you, i see that you need - family."

"Thanks" she sobbed greatfully making her way up the stair case.

"You guys, I am sensing more to this girl than we have anticipated. I am going to see what I can get out of her. I will relieve you guys of her." Angel told them. "Why don't you guys try settling down and getting something to eat perhaps?" After saying that, Angel led the sobbing girl up the staircase and into his "batcave."

Wesley and Fred exchanged perturbed glances. "What was that all about?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know really," Fred shrugged. "I didn't mean to lose my temper; actually I didn't _know_ I _could _lose my temper."

"Neither did Cirri apparently." Wesley observed. "She seems to care a lot about you Fred though."

"How is that possible?" Fred asked leaving to grab a pot of water for the floor.

"I think she is jealous of you!" Wesley shouted towards her.

"WHAT?" Fred cried popping out of the kitchen with her mousy hair.

"Yes, it is true." A voice agreed from at the top of the steps. Both Wesley and Fred spun to see their song singing friend, Lorne.

"Oh, Good Morning Lorne," Wesley greeted the humble demon with a warm smile.

"Yes, morning Lorne," Fred smiled as well emerging from the kitchen.

"Whoa, so grumpylocks wasn't joking about the wreckage." Lorne mused as he descended the steps.

"I'm guessing grumpylocks is Angel." Fred conjectured with a lopsided smile.

"Right Munchkins," Lorne told her. "He told me everything about the mysterious girl. So I read her and it turns out, she is more lonely for people than here to help Angel.

"So is she legitimate?" Wesley asked. "Is she going to help?"

"That I don't know." Lorne admitted, but she definitely wishes she had Fred's magnetic affections." Fred blushed furiously hiding her face in her shoulder; she stooped down and began cleaning the grounds. Wesley smiled dreamily and looked at Fred with a longing wish in his head.

"However, Angel believes she has something to do with his human form, directly…poor guy." Lorne informed them.

"Wait, why?" Fred asked looking up from her hand mopping.

"He said the emotion fluctuations in her mood, you know, sexy to sensitive? Provocative to serious?" Lorne told them.

"Yes I see" Wesley agreed. "But why that?

"I don't know Weslekins" Lorne shrugged picking up a broken stake. "Wow, bad battle yesterday huh?" Fred giggled at Lorne's tendency to make a cute name out of anyone.

"I didn't see it," Wesley admitted. "But Fred did."

"Oh it was bad!" Fred agreed shaking her head. "A lot of blood."

"Why did it start?" Lorne asked taking a seat on the sofa back.

"Um, I think Cirri was about to tell Angel something that Coronel didn't want her to tell him." Fred explained.

"Well it must have been important; we should get her to say it." Wesley mused.

"She is sleeping right now." Lorne educated Wesley. "Don't know how Angel did it though, But -

Just then Cordelia and Gunn finally burst through the hotel doors panting. They seemed to have learned something dire, with Cordy was leaning upon Gunn's shoulder. Everybody ran to meet them with concern etched into their faces.

"What's wrong?!" Fred cried.

"I need to see Angel right now!" Cordy cried.

'She had one hell of a vision!" Gunn informed them. It started-" Gunn began.

"ARRRRHHHHAAAAA!!!!!!" someone wailed.

"Like that…" Gunn trailed off.

TBC

Author's Note: Ok so there you have chap 3, sorry for the long update but like i said, i was busy. Plz Review! I Thank You Until Next Time :)


End file.
